


Teaching Castiel To Be Human

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comforting Dean, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Fallen Angels, Fallen!Castiel, M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-writing a lot of works atm and this is one of them:) - I had a ton of help from my fren Jes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Castiel To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flygirl (ThegirlwiththeCessna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlwiththeCessna/gifts).



I drove faster and faster. I couldn’t get it out my head. The fear in Cas’ voice. 

“Dean please Help” He sounded so broken.

“Sam refresh the laptop” I asked Sammy who was in the drivers seat laptop in hand trying to locate Cas’ cell phone. 

“He hasn’t moved Dean. He is still by the cliff side” My brother spoke.Raking a hand through my hair I push my foot down harder on the accelerator

Finally We reach the cliff face. I notice a hunched Figure sitting dangerously close to the grass edge.

“Cas?” I yell.walking closer.He didn’t respond. I go to touch his hand but he flinches and pull it back before I can reach him.He is shacking,whether from the cold or because he is crying so hard. I don’t know.He doesn’t take his eyes off his falling brother and sisters. Shit 

“Cas don’t move, okay buddy?” I run and grab the blanket from the Impala’s trunk. I carefully wrap it around his shaking shoulders.He can’t stay out here forever. I think to myself. 

“Cas.I’m going to have to touch you okay?. I’ll only touch the blanket.” I promise. He nods his head and I wretch him up. Letting him lean nearly all his weight against my body.”Its Okay buddy” I whisper to him.”Nearly there” I murmur words of encouragement. Finally I settle Him into the back seats of the car. I push his wind swept hair out the way of his face. 

“Its gonna be okay buddy” He looks at me with Blue, teary, disbelieving eyes and I have to fight to stop my hand from wiping the tears from his eyes.No there will be no chick flick moments.

When I get Castiel In the Impala I lay him on the leathery back seats gently still only touching the blanket.He sobs and tries to curl up on himself. My heart swells. I hate seeing him like this.The once mighty angel. Broken. I don’t know where to begin What’s the next step? What would Sam do? What would Cas do if it was me or Sam laying there? Why did it have to be him? Why did the angels have to be like this? Why did Cas have to be like this? Too many thoughts and questions are swarming my mind, too many, too many.I go dizzy 

"Dean, Cas needs you here.“ said Sam.Right yes.That is what I need to do.He needs to sleep some where other than the back seats. moving from Sam and my angel. My angel. My fallen angel… I moved to where my angel laid and where my brother was more or less being used a hairy human pillow for Castiel.

"Sam, do you remember when Cas was at that hospital with a busted leg or something, back when we were at Bobby’s place?” I questioned 

"Yeah, kinda. Why?“ Asked Sam, puzzled. 

"Well, I remember Cas saying something like I wasn’t the broken shell of a man he thought I was but now look man. Cas is the broken shell of an angel. Just imagine the others out there… He just wanted peace and free will. God knows why he chose us to find it. Look at what I’ve done Sammy.I started the apocalypse. I’ve made a once might solder of God into a broken man."

“Dude this isn’t your fault.” Sam comforted me. 

“And being sad now isn’t gonna help him Dean.He trusts you.He needs you”

“You are right Sam. He needs a warm meal and a bed” I say wracking a hand through my sandy hair.

Blanket, check. Low music to fill the empty atmosphere in the car, check, constant worry etched onto a weary face…. check…. sigh. Look at him, curled up in the back. Weakened, sad, lost, uncertain. All the things he wasn’t before he lifted me up from Hell and before the battle to save the world.

“Dean, he’ll be alright, okay?” muttered Sam, full of concern and comfort for his big brother, noticing how tight he was gripping the steering wheel as they travelled 35 mph to get home, careful not to hurt the angel in the back with the bumpy roads. To Dean, Sam was a thousand miles away, and Dean just wished he was back in Hell than to look at his angel in this damaged state. It’s like he’s got so much to say but no time to say it…. I’m sorry…. I should of been there for you all those years ago…. You’re my best friend…. I’m sorry. They were almost home, when Dean whispered, 

“He’s going to be alright….. God, I hope so.” Almost to himself than to anyone. He was uncertain more than anything but it also felt like he wasn’t safe, there wasn’t any safety nets for him or Sam or Cas. Especially Cas. It wad just before sunrise when they got back to the bunker, their safe haven, their home after so many years. Cas was safe from anymore harm now….. Cas was home

We finally get back to the bunker I lift Cas out of the car.I pick him up gently because he is still a sleep He shifts a bit in my arms but he stays cuddled up close to my chest.He is still shaking but not as ferociously now its only a shudder. I put him on my bed but as soon as I turn to leave he grabs my arm. The amount of sadness and worry on his face makes me feel sick to the pit of my stomach.He looks at where he has my wrist in his and and lets go.taking his arm back to his side under the blanket he looks so ashamed.

“Don’t worry buddy.I aint goin’ anywhere” I grab a chair and sit by his bed side. I’m half a sleep when I hear it. A quiet sob followed by a whimper.I look over to Cas where Tears are streaming out of his eyes.

”Cas buddy?” I move his brown hair off his sweaty face.His broken sobs get louder and are turned into full on screaming.He bolts up in bed and pushes himself to the farthest corner.Pressing himself into the wall. 

“Hey buddy” I try “Its me.Just Dean” I talk to him calmly.I don’t like how fast he is breathing. I Take his hand and He finally looks up at me.

”Dude you need to slow your breathing okay?.Can you do that for me?” I tell him 

“In…Out…In…Out” I do this with him for maybe fifteen minutes.Slowly he comes away from the wall and begins to calm down. 

“I’m going to get you a drink of water and some food okay?” I say getting up. The fear in his eyes burns like a raging fire and he grips at my arm tighter. 

“Look buddy I’m only going to be like five minutes I swear” He still looks like he might burst into tear. 

“would it help if you new I was here?” He looks thought full but slowly nods his head. 

“Okay” I go to the kitchen and tell him what I am doing. I tell him about the soup I’m cooking. Somewhere I kinda drift out and begin singing ‘Hey Jude’ and when I come back Cas is sleeping peacefully.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better”….. If only it was lyrics and this was all a song. “Remember Cas, I’ve always be there for you, always.” To me, you are a part of this family. The angel who watched down at me as my mom sang this song when I couldn’t sleep and to send me to sleep again at night, and now in return, instead of making me feel better and calm, this is me singing to make you better in the only way I know. In the only way I can. It was with that that the soft sounds of velvet rang out slowly through the bunker bedroom, sending Cas to a peaceful sleep, or I hope at least. I don’t know at what point of the song that I laid next to Cas, just as my mom used to when I couldn’t sleep. All I know I just kept singing softly and slowly like the true Beatles Band did. Hey Jude, don’t be afraid, you were made to go out and get… 

“You can take it easy now Cas, no one will hurt you now, I’m always here for you. Everything will be alright.” I’m always by your side for every battle, you are my guardian angel and I am yours. We will always win, side by side, day and night. When Sam came to check on Cas later that morning, the sight that beheld him comforted his weary heart. There was Cas and Dean, laying clothed on the bed, just inches away from each other fast asleep, all in peace, with no worry or tears on their faces, Cas looking like he wasn’t in pain anymore.

I sit on the bed side and take his arm.I trace patterns on his skin.Whispering comforts. A knock on the door signalled Sammy’s arrival.

”Dude is he okay?” Sam asked from his position from the door way. I glance at Cas who is still sleeping softly.

”Yeah.He will get better” I reply “Have you stitched up his wing marks?” Sam looks at me 

“what?” shit yeah.he had wings. 

“I’ll do it when he wakes up okay?”. Sam simply nods and leaves. look around my bedroom for something to do. I spot a book in the corner.Picking it up and settling back besides Cas I start to read it.A little while later Cas jolts up and looks behind his arms at his back 

“Dean I can’t fell my wings!” He panics.He starts to hyperventilate and Too hell with the ‘no chick flick moments’ rule.I pull him into a hug 

“Dean,” Cas croaked out.

“I’m human” All I can do is nod.

”Dean I can’t do this” He sobs into my neck.I pull away and look him in his Ocean blue eyes.

“Buddy.We’re a team!.You can do this.We can get through this together” I reassure him 

“You hear me?” He nods and looks at his lap ashamed. “

I got you some soup” I tell him 

“Do you want some?” I ask. He shakes his head 

“m’not 'ungry” He murmurs and goes back to staring at the wall

”Dude, please can you try to eat it? you need something inside you” He sighs and picks up the carton of the vegetable soup and drinks softly. I look at him and regret what I’m going to say.

“Cas?,I’m going to need to stitch up your back okay?” He looks up and Nods.He pulls off his lended Black Metallica shirt. I look at where his wings were and get the needle and thread.They are two gaping holes that have tiny little midnight black feathers.I clean and stitch the wound.Every so often I hear him his or see him wince.I whisper things that I hope sooth him. 

“All done buddy” I pat his shoulder. He quickly pulls on the T shirt and gets back into bed. I turn to leave but He grabs at my arm and tells me

“stay,please Dean.I don’t want to be alone” I bite my lip but crawl into bed with him and let him snuggle close to me. It occurs to me I haven’t slept since Cas got hear so I fall asleep and try to be weirded out at how weird this is

It was in the darkness of the room that I suddenly realised the extent of Cas’ terror and existence. This was an angel, a messager, a warrior and now, one of us. And I don’t know what’s worse, his old life or this one. I don’t know. But I’ll tell you this. I know how to save people from fear, from terror. I know how to comfort them when they need it the most. I know when I need to step back. I know the only way to help Cas through this new stage in life. And no, I don’t mean getting him drunk in order to forget it. I mean whispering that everything is going to be okay, that I’m going to help him through this, I’m always going to be by his side. Cas kept turning and turning cause of his back now stitched up, God, stitching where his wings were once was Hell for me, I was pretty much robbing Cas of who he was.

“Cas, lay on your stomach, it would hurt less and not irritate your back. I whispered gently, understanding more than what Sam ever could what Cas was going through.

"Dean, you’re never leaving me alone are you?” I knew Cas needed someone with him at this very moment of time, and so I said the only thing I knew I was always going to do. 

“I’m never leaving you Cas. Never. I promise.”


End file.
